Apprentice
by Melissa98
Summary: Exactly what the title and characters involved imply.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: since this show is a teen titans wanna be, I thought I'd give it a teen titans like story. This is a oneshot for now but if enough of you like it, maybe I'll writes another chapter.**

Apprentice

The Day was like any other day for our favorite web slinging hero training in the Helicacarrier with his other teenage heroes getting ready for whatever would come next. Little did they realize, everything was about to change.

* * *

"Why did you of all people want to meet with me?"

"Because I know how to get the spider on your side."

"How?"

"I'll tell you, but first we need to discuss... Payment."

* * *

Peter had just gotten done with destroying 20 shield bots and was ready to call it a day. When he got back to the meeting room however, an unwanted guest had arrived.

"Deadpool?" He asked in shock. Peter saw that he was by the computer and the other heroes were doing nothing to stop him.

"What are you guys doing? Can't you see he's trying to hack into shield's mainframe?" The other heroes shrugged their shoulders.

"What's wrong with that?" Nova asked. "Maybe he needs some info."

"You do realize that the last time he showed up he wanted to sell off all your secret identities to the highest bidder." All of their eyes widened. White tiger stood up and held spiderman up by his costume.

"Why didn't you tell us this!?" She yelled in anger.

"As much as I deserve a beat down for not telling you guys," Peter said pointing to dead pool, "We have bigger fish to fry." White tiger dropped Peter and charged ad deadpool. Deadpool of course shrugged it off and dodged her attacks with ease. Tiger did manage to scratch him once though.

"Ow that's going to leave a mark." Dead pool said then swung one of his swords at tigress tearing some of her costume. "Oh wait no it won't. I have a healing factor! But you already knew that." Tiger gritted her teeth. Luke came up from behind deadpool and body slammed him.

"Ow ow ow. Okay you've made your point." Deadpool said waving a white flag. "I only came here for info on where taskmaster was hiding."

"Again? What did he steal from you this time?" Spidey asked sarcastically.

"Two keys to a nuclear bomb." Deadpool said nonchalantly.

"WHAT!?" Everyone in the room yelled. Deadpool managed to get out from under Luke while everyone was in shock and casually walked to the door.

"Yeah so um, now that that's been told, I'm going to go after taskmaster. See ya!" Spidey shot one of his webs at deadpool.

"Wait! We're coming with you!" All the teens yelled. Deadpool looked shocked but shrugged his shoulders.

"If you guys want to help that's cool, but it don't think I have enough room on my new jet. So some of you are going to have to be in the cargo hold."

* * *

"Why should I ask for help from you?"

"Because I'm you're only inside lead. And besides, who else can you trust with something like this?"

* * *

"I know you said there wouldn't be that much room, but why did you have to put them in the cargo hold?" Peter asked deadpool as they flew to taskmaster's headquarters.

"Because, my little ripoff you, I prefer talking to you than those other kids."

"Hey! I already told you I didn't rip you off! I designed this suit myself! If anything, you're the ripoff!"

"Ooo that burns." Deadpool said sarcastically. Spiderman sighed and looked out the window.

"Where did you even get this? Oh wait don't tell me. Tony stark 'gave' it to you."

"Right on the money spidey." Deadpool said with a chuckle. Spiderman looked out the window again and noticed a dense fog developing.

"Um deadpool?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we going to be flying blind through a fog?"

"What?" He said while laughing. "Of course not. I've got me a handy-dandy GP- uh..." Deadpool looked down and saw that the GPS was no longer working.

_Well this wasn't part of the plan._

(Malibu)

"Um Tony?" Pepper asked Tony with some concern. Tony just kept using his computer.

"Yes?"

"The new fighter jet is missing!"

"Oh I know."

"What? Then why haven't you done anything?" Tony grinned.

"I never said I didn't do anything."

* * *

"What is your plan on catching the spider?"

"Bait him and catch him off guard."

"You think that will work?"

"If it doesn't, I'll knock him out myself."

* * *

"Well this is just perfect." Peter said sarcastically. Peter felt his spider-sense. Something was wrong. Deadpool pointed at the radar and saw two dots coming for them.

"Hey... a spider?"

"What now?"

"We're going to have to eject."

"Wh-"

"No time!" Deadpool pressed a button and then pulled the eject lever on the side of the chair. They both ejected up from the ship and this time parachutes went off. Peter looked down and saw two missiles headed right for the jet.

"NO!" He yelled before seeing four figures jumping out of the cargo hold. He sighed when he saw all of them get out before the missiles struck the jet. His relief was short lived though when he saw nova not being able to carry them all. Peter jumped from his chair and skydived down to help his friends. But before he could get to them, he felt his spider-sense go off and saw a bunch of taskmaster's minions fly in at once.

"Deadpool! Cover me!" Deadpool thought about it for a second.

* * *

"So, do we have ourselves a deal?"

"Fine. But don't do anything stupid deadpool."

"Now tasky, when have I ever done that?"

* * *

"A... nah. Not feeling it."

"Not feeling it?!" Peter yelled. "But all of these Task master guys are..." Peter trailed off. "You knew about this. Didn't you?" Before deadpool could answer, his spider sense went off and a bunch of Taskmaster's minions came at him at once. Deadpool did nothing. He only pulled out a bag of popcorn and watched the fight commence.

Peter was able to fight off most of the minions by either taking off their jet packs or just kicking them out of the way. But the more he fought, the further he got from his friends. A couple of the leftover goons flew over to where the other teens were falling. Peter tried to go after them but Deadpool finally got up from his chair and Peter prepared for the hardest fight yet.

"Okay kid. If you just come quietly I won't even try to unalive you." Peter gulped.

"No thanks Dead-" deadpool was diving toward Peter before he could finish. He pulled out a gun and put it next to Peter's neck. Before Peter knew what was happening, he was being injected with some sort of sleep drug.

They grabbed peter and before he could fight back they drugged him. The last thing he saw before passing out was all his friends falling.

Beep! beep!

Deadpool reached for his phone.

"I assume your plan was successful?" The voice on the other side of the phone asked. Deadpool smiled. Yep. The kid never suspected a thing. Now do you have what I was promised?"

"Oh yes. Just come with us and you'll get your payment."

"Wake up webhead."

"Wha?" Peter looked up. He realized he wasn't wearing his mask. Or his normal spiderman costume. He was in his boxers and undershirt in a white room and no known exit. The only thing he did see was the bed he was on, a table, and a tv sticking up from the ceiling. The tv was on and taskmaster seemed to be the only channel.

"Hello spiderman." He said.

"Taskmaster." Peter said gritting his teeth.

"Spiderman." He answered. "Or should I say, Peter Parker. Honestly I never thought you were spiderman. You failed pretty horribly at that test in gym class."

"You still remember that? Huh. And here I thought villains wanted to forget their mistakes."

"Now now Parker. Don't be to hasty. After all," Taskmaster revealed a remote and pressed u button. The tv now showed an image of Luke, Danny, Sam and Ava all unmasked and hung up by chains. The image was now displayed in the lower corner and Taskmaster was in full view. "We don't want anything to happen to your friends now do we?"

"What do you want?" Peter asked.

"I've told you what I want many times. I want you to study under me."

"I already told you no." Peter shot back but taskmaster pointed at his friends. Peter gritted his teeth.

"I wanted you to study under me by choice, but you pushed me to do this."

"Why you..."

"Now now. I'll make you a deal. I'll let your friends go and in exchange, you'll be my apprentice."

"And if I refuse?"

"I can't guarantee their safety."

_Let's look at it like this. If I say yes and he releases them, then I'll be able to escape when he's not looking and..._

"One last thing you should probably see." Taskmaster said. The footage of the other heroes took up the whole screen. Some of Taskmaster's men showed up on jet packs and had syringes. They injected the four teens with an orange liquid.

"What are you doing to them?"

"I'm simply making sure you won't go back on our deal." Taskmaster answered. "You see in that liquid is a small nanobots. It will travel the bloodstream directly to their hearts where they will attack to the the person's heart." He pointed to the controller in his hand. "In other words, your friends lives could end with a push of this button."

Peter dropped to the ground in defeat. He knew what he had to do. He just didn't want to do it.

"Fine. you win." Peter finally answered." Peter couldn't see it, but he knew that Taskmaster was smiling. An entrance appears behind Peter revealing taskmaster. Holding some sort of black suit.

"Good." Was all he said. And held out the suit. "Now put this on. Your usual suit is too flashy."

**authors notes: yeah if I got anything wrong from the show please forgive me. I haven't seen the series in a while. Anyway I figure that the show itself will do something similar to this at some point so I figured why not let them copy my oneshot. Seriously though I will only continue this if people actually want me to. Please review To let me know if you like this or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Four teenagers lie leaned up against trees in a forest they are not familiar with. Only Sam had regained consciousness and he still was confused on what had happened to them. He looks at his friends and himself and notice they're masks were gone and that Peter was no where in sight. And with his mask gone he no longer had his powers. He was just in his regular clothes now.

"Oh no..." Sam said to himself. "Rocket is going to kill me." He stood up, and walked over to Ava.

"Ava wake up." He said while shaking her. She slowly opened her eyes and Sam smiled. He moved on to Danny next, and then Luke. When they were all awake, they came together in a circle to discuss what happened to them.

"What happened?" Ava asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"What about our masks?" Sam asked.

"More importantly, where's Peter?" Luke asked. They all fell silent.

"This is quite the mystery." Danny said while meditating. The other teens just shrugged it off and looked at each other.

"Well," Sam said looking at Ava, "what do you remember?" She paused for a moment thinking things over.

"I remember a red light and loud sirens going off in the cargo hold. Then, the door quickly opened and Danny pushed us out." Everyone looked at Danny. He smiled for a second and then went back to meditating. "The force of the blast was still strong though and I blacked out shortly there after." Luke nodded.

"That's my story too." Luke said. Danny nodded as if to say that's all he knew at the moment too. Meanwhile, Sam looked at the ground.

"So none of you remember?" He asked. Luke and Ava were confused.

"Remember what?" Luke asked. Sam clenched his fist.

"Deadpool betrayed us!" Sam yelled. Luke and Ava gasped while Danny stood still.

"How? What did he do?" Ava asked.

"Did you notice that for some reason he wanted Peter out of any of us to sit with him in the front? Why I was wondering on the way to taskmaster's place. Why did he choose the newbie Peter over us? After we trained with him right? Why would he choose Peter? Then it hit me."

"He wanted Peter." Danny broke in coming out of meditation completely.

"While I struggled to hold all of you guys up in the air, Deadpool was just sitting in his chair with a parachute, eating popcorn. I figured it out right then and there."

"So you were the only one conscious after the jet got hit?" Luke asked. Sam nodded but Danny raised his hand.

"I was somewhat conscious after the missiles hit." Danny said. "I was incapacitated though so I could do very little."

"Well what do you remember?" Ava asked.

"I mainly focused on Peter's match with Deadpool." Danny said. "Deadpool for some reason ignored his usual tropes and knocked Peter out with some sort of injection before coming towards us." Sam nodded.

"Deadpool then ninja chopped my head and knocked me out cold."

"For me he did the same." Danny said. "He apparently knew I was pretending to be unconscious and karate chopped my head." Sam looked at Danny annoyed.

"No it was a ninja chop."

"We have our own ways of interpreting what happens to us." Now Ava was getting annoyed.

"Focus!" Luke yelled. "You forgot that Deadpool knows Kung Fu too." Ava face palmed.

"Well can we still call shield?" Ava asked trying to get everyone focused. All of them reached for the radio in their ears but it was gone. They checked their pockets next and didn't find their phones.

"This is bad." Ava said.

"No everything's perfectly fine." Sam said sarcastically. Then he snapped his fingers. "I know. I'll just walk into the nearest town and find a pay phone. Then I'll call Colson and ask him to come and pick us up."

"You forget," Danny said, "We no longer have our masks."

"Meaning if we go into a town near by, everyone would know our secret identities." Luke said.

"Not to mention that we don't even know how close a town is." Ava added. Sam just looked more determined, and started to climb up one of the trees.

"What are you doing?" Ava asked.

"Getting a better look of how far away a town or city is." Sam answered. Before he could get up to the top, Danny rushed right passed him and climbed the tree with easy.

"Hey! What are you-"

"There's a city withing walking distance." Danny said. "He should be able to get there in about 15 minutes." Sam stood up.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Luke asked.

"It's the only one we've got." Sam answered.

"Well, it does make the most sense." Ava said.

"Agreed." Danny said.

"Alright then. Sam, go into town and get ahold of Colson to come and pick us up." Luke said. "I'd rather speak to him first about what happened rather than Fury."

"You got it." Sam said before leaving. When he did get to the city, he noticed something strange. Right in the middle of town there were cars cutting off the road, and...

"Well, so much for keeping Fury out of this."

* * *

After what felt like hours a helicopter showed up and shockingly Fury and Sam were on it. Fury jumped off and reached for his ear radio.

"Go find a good place to land not too far from here if possible."

"Yes sir." The pilot responded. Fury walked over to Ava. He had a look of anger and disappointment on his face.

"What happened to you, and where is Peter?" He said sternly. All of them looked at the ground. Fury shot a look at Luke.

"Luke what happened."

"We screwed up Fury."

* * *

When they got to the helicarrier, the teenagers were sitting in Fury's office and Sam told the whole story with Danny correcting him on what happened here and there. The whole time Sam was explaining, Fury kept his cool and his arms crossed as he analyzed what they were saying. When they finished, Fury then pressed a button on his desk.

"Yes sir?" A female voice came.

"It appears that one of our heroes has gone missing."

"Who was it?"

"Spiderman."

"I see. Your orders sir?"

"Follow protocol."

"Understood." The woman hung up. The four teens were confused.

"What do you mean by protocol?"

(The next night at around 11:00pm)

It was the second night Peter had been trapped in that small room of his. He had developed two theories as to why he had been stuck in there for so long. A. He had refused to eat any of the food Taskmaster was serving him for fear of food poisoning or bring drugged, or worse, and to prevent him from escaping. Thankfully it had a working bathroom with a shower but it still didn't make up for staying in a confined place for so long. As he tried to fall asleep he could only think of how much of an idiot he was the day before yesterday.

_So this is what has become of the amazing... Oh wait, ultimate spiderman. What a joke. Stuck here all because you didn't think, "oh wait, if he has the launch keys, can't the government just change the locks if we inform them about it? Or how about where Taskmaster would even get access to a nuclear missile?" Face it Peter, you were doomed the second you trusted Deadpool._

Peter tossed and turned trying fall asleep. Unfortunately taskmaster want going to let Peter's second night end like this.

"I know you're awake Peter." Taskmaster said over the intercom. The lights flashed on a second later. Peter reluctantly sat up from his somewhat comfortable bed.

"What do you want?" Peter asked.

"I just wanted to show you something." Taskmaster said as the tv turned on. There was a news woman standing behind a massive fire that engulfed a whole building.

"As you can tell the fire is practically out of control. Thankfully the building was said to be abandoned but moments ago we saw spiderman swing in. Most likely believing that people were inside." Peter's jaw dropped as they replayed the footage of someone dressed up as spiderman swinging into the burning building.

What the heck is going on?

* * *

"You going to WHAT!?" The four teens yelled in unison.

"You heard me so I won't repeat myself."

* * *

"We'll continue to bring you coverage form the ground but the people that have gathered are wondering wether or not Spiderman will make it out okay."

"That's terrible news Linda. If anything happens be sure to let us know." The news woman that was sitting in the studio said. "Now on to our weather-"

"Mary? Mary!" The woman's voice from outside the fire came. The video was just coming through and the building that was behind her, collapsed.

"The fighter fighters could not contain the flames. The building just collapsed. Fire fighters are already looking for survivors and wether or not spiderman made it out okay." A fire fighter waved over at the others. He walked over to the camera and showed the charred remains of a mask. The tv shut off after that.

"So they faked my death?" Peter said to himself.

"No they faked Spiderman's death. I suspect they didn't fake _your _death since your friends would probably tell your aunt what really happened. Even with this though I doubt your friends will be able to keep your double life a secret for much longer. Anyway, have you heard that shield has protocol in case of a hero goes missing or they have no use for them anymore? In other words, they could get rid of you with a snap of their fingers."

Don't play into his hands Peter. Fury could have done this at any time sure, but he didn't, meaning that he needed me. Besides, I'm okay with going back to being a freelance hero. It was fun being on my own.

Taskmaster saw that he wasn't going to get a witty response out of Peter and smiled under his mask.

_perfect._

"Glad to see you're listening to what I have to say." Taskmaster said. "i bet you're trying to see if I'm lying or not. If you need proof," taskmaster snapped his fingers and the door slid open again revealing what looked like a butler.

_Does everyone have a butler?_

The butler took the cold chicken soup that had been sitting on the table for hours and replaced it with a laptop. Then he left the room and the door slid closed sealing the exit..

"Consider the laptop a token of kindness." Taskmaster said. "It has files that you would be most interseted in. As well as your first mission." Peter walked over to the table and opened up the laptop. It took him straight to the desk top and two document folders were the only thing on it. Internet explore wasn't even on there! One read, '_assignment_', and the other, '_documents_.' Peter opened up the '_documents_' folder and it was titled S.H.I.E.L.D. PROTOCOL. Peter began to skim the whole thing. Peter became engrossed with how everything worked in shield. This seemed to please Taskmaster.

"I see you're enjoying yourself." Taskmaster said with a grin under his mask. "You can read your mission either tonight or tomorrow. Either way you're going to do it at some point. Have a good night Peter." And with that he turned off the intercom. Peter grinned.

"Well Taskmaster, as you'll soon find out, while I might have a good night, you won't be."

**author's notes: I didn't drop this! I just had a really back second chapter written out at first and was experiencing writers block until I managed to get this together. Sorry for the wait and thanks for sticking with this story guys!**


End file.
